poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Destroying the Droid quartet/making amends
Here's how desroying the droid quartet and making amends go in The Beginning of the Chronicles II return to the droid ship Sith Droid #1: Now we finally got you! ship then flies into the factory Spongebob: They went in that factory! Blackie: So that's how they were easily hidden. soon they reach an entrance and head inside Spongebob; Stay here, Spud. Blackie: We'll call you and Skiff if we need help. Spud: Spud's on the job. Blackie: You gotta stop saying that. go inside and take out their handguns Spongebob: whispering Nyx? Blackie: whispering Nyx. the others have gone onto another line and are still searching Thomas: Where are they? Twilight: I don't know. Vinnie Terrio: I hope we find them, now that the droids have Nyx, they might eat her! Zoe Trent: They're robots Vinnie, not canabals! Vinnie Terrio: Oh. Right. at the factory Blackie: whispering Nyx! Spongebob: whispering Nyx? Meanwhile see Nyx strapped to one of the walls Sith droid #1: Now, we finally have you! Sith Droid #2: We've been searching for you for a long time. Nyx: Why?! I ALREADY MADE IT CLEAR I'M NOT JOINING THE SITH!!! Sith Droid #1: Join the Sith? We don't wanna make you join us. Sith Droid #4: What he said, we're gonna make you pay for klilling our master. Nyx: YOU RUST BUCKET!!! Sith Droid #3: And once we've finished with you, we can unlease our new army! then see the army being built Nyx: gasps Sith Droid #4: Soon our army will be complete and then our master's plans that once failed will be brought back to life! he speaks, Spongebob and Blackie watch from behind some crates and barrels Sith Droid #1: But first, we will do away with the one thing that ruined his plans! Men, line up! droids armed with blasters line up and point at Nyx Sith Droid #1: Don't shoot till I say so! Blackie: A new army? So that's what those tincans are up to. Spongebob: We gotta destroy them before they try to take over again, but we can't do it without the others. How do we contact them? Blackie: an electrical control panel I have an idea. sneaks over to it and starts flicking the switches Spongebob: What are you doing? Blackie: This is an old factory right, and any factory has to have neon lights. flicking the switches Spongebob: Good idea. outside still see the others searching, and then the factory's neon lights switch on Twilight: Huh? Dusty: Wait, that factory hasn't run for years. Thomas: They're at the factory! Twilight: We're coming, Nyx! then race for the factory as Dusty flies in lower and then they're heading straight for wooden loading doors! Penny Ling: Oh no! We're gonna crash!! Dusty: Not yet! ahead of them and closes his wings and then cuts a hole through the wooden doors Pepper Clark: That was close! Vinnie Terrio: Metal doors! to some ahead Dusty: his wings and cut a hole through them Sunil Nevla: That was a closer one! Minka Mark:' BRICK WALL!! 'to one Dusty: to close his wings but is a little late and as he cuts a hole through it, he wings get clipped by the wall Whoops! Gonna have to get that fixed! now see they're heading for the droids Droid: What in the?! Droid 2: What? Thomas: 'ATTACK!!! 'his gatling guns Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes